A New Beginning
by Bel15
Summary: An AU of the first time bo and lauren met. They still meet in the light fae compound but with a little twist. my first attempt at a fanfic so hope you like it pairing bo/lauren
1. Chapter 1

''So what are you looking for?''

''Im looking for a mark, a clan marking to be more exact.''

''Whats your name well your fist name doctor lewis?'' The young woman looked over her

shoulder smiling at me i look up from her bare ack into her dark brown eyes.''Lauren, Lauren

Lewis. I am sorry i wasn't told your name.''

''Bo, Bo Dennis. Nice to be officially introduced to the woman who is staring at my naked body.''

''Yes we probably should have started with that.'' I couldn't help but laugh at her attempt to

lighten the mood from our awkward silence.

'' We'll Bo after examining your kill from last night i have identified what type of fae you are if you

would like to know?'' I notice Bo fidget when i mention her kill from the other night.

''I know it is a lot to take in at once so if you want to take some time i can wait.''

''No I'm ready what am i?'' i see the fear in her eyes as i am about to reveal what classification

of fae she is and i cant help but feel sorry for her.

'' Your a succubus Bo.'' I see her facial reaction from worried to confused.

'' Okay a sucku what?''

''Succubus a being who lives off sexual energy. I can tell you more about your abilities if you'd

like?''

''Yes please.''

As i begin to go into detail about Bo's abilities as a succubus i cant help but notice how beautiful

she is. Her body being perfect and her eyes a dark brown with so much life and sincerity in

them.

''Well thank you for the faeology lesson doc. If you don't mind me asking Lauren what type of

fae are you?'' I stopped writing on my charts to look up at Bo

'' I am a seth.''

''Alright what is a seth? What can you do?'' she smiled innocently  
''Well i can actually do many things like you i can heal but i can also heal others, i can read

minds, move things,i can create energy attacks teleport all the fun stuff.'' Bo's face was one of

pure admiration not of fear like most fae give me because of how powerful i am and my social

status.

'' So if your this powerful why are you just a doctor no offense but wouldn't they like want you

higher up or something?''

''Oh i am not just a doctor your right i am higher up but not just because of my powers my father

is the ash leader of the light Finnick Lewis.''

''Oh wow is their protocol or something like do i have to curtsy cause I'm kind of naked.'' We

both laughed at her attempt to make me laughs we started to calm down from our laughter i

couldn't help but notice how beautiful her smile was her one sided dimple was adorable.

'' Oh god please don't i hate the protocol but you could but me a drink?'' Bo's face lit up and i

quickly became the awkward nerd i am

'' And i could maybe tell you more about your abilities and helping you control them.''

'' I would like that a lot doctor but could i maybe put my clothes back on an borrow a phone.''

''Oh yes of course here you can use my phone.''

''thank you.'' i turned as Bo ''began to get dressed but i couldn't help but turn around and strae at

her body. Bo sensing my staring turned around. i mumbled an apology and turned back around.

Once her conversation with her friend kenzi ended Bo walked back to me fully dressed and

handed me back my phone.

''Thank you kenz was on freak out mode after those cops took me.'' She smiles at me and for a

second time i embarrass my self by saying out loud that she was beautiful.

'' Your not so bad yourself.'' i mumbled a thanks and hung up my lab coat.

''So am i free to go?'' i could hear the excitement in her voice

''Yes you can go home.''i watched as she chewed her lip waiting to ask me something and in her  
thoughts she was thinking of ways to ask for my number.

''Oh let me give you my number for those drinks later.'' I smile because all she is thinking about

is how beat her to it and then she rmbers my powers

''Why Miss Lewis were you reading my mind!'' I couldnt help but laugh at her expression

pretending to be hurt so i decided to play along

''Who me i would never.''We exchanged numbers and i gave her my address. We decided that

she would pick me up at 7 and i got to choose the bar since this was my area.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N Hope you guys enjoy the story and i will try to update when ever i have time

Chapter 2: The Crack Shack

''Kenz Im back! Kenz?!'' I looked around the crack shack for my small Russian friend.

''Bo-Bo your okay!'' A blur of raven black hair rushed my way and tackled me in a bone crushing

hug.

''Hey girl. Did you do that cool turn you on with my touch thingy. Is that how you got out?'' I

couldn't help but laugh at her rush of questions.

''No i didn't pulse anyone. I just talked to a super nerdy super sexy doctor. She helped me a lot

kenz and imgoiongoutonadatewithher.'' I mumbled out the last part hoping she didn't understand

me.

''Bo-Bo says what. Did you just say your going on a date with the doctor! I've been worried they

were hurting you and you having the time of your life with a sexy doctor!'' We headed up stairs

to my room with kenz probably telling me off but since its in Russian i will never know.

''Yah she figured out what i was I'm in doctor terms a succubus. And she saw me naked.'' I

turned to see a shocked kenzi i gave her a cheeky grin

''Not for that reason sicko she was looking for my clan marking but since i grew up without a

clan there was nothing.''

''Wait she saw you naked and touched no charge you run cheap Bo-Bo.'' She was laughing in

the door way but i threw a pillow straight at her face

''Owww just saying.''

''Hahaha bitch help me find something to wear out with lauren.''

''Oh Lauren.'' we headed to my closet to see what i could wear. In the end we decieded on me

wearing tight black pants, a red tank top, leather black jackett, and my black knee lenght boots

with a slight heel on them.

''Dayuum Bo-Bo you look hot! Wait are you bringing the doc here to yah know cause if you are

I'm def needing my ear plugs!'' Kenz gave me the ''i'm so grossed out look''

I laughed pulling out my phone to tell Lauren i was on my way (sort of)

''No kenz you wont need them we are just going for drinks and I'm not even sure if she would go

out with me shes the ash's daughter for gods sake.''

''Wow so shes like royalty you so know how to pick 'emm bo-bo.'' I walk out the front door after

telling kenz bye and her telling me to make good choices.

'' You might want to put those ear plugs on just in case. Lurve you.'' i hear her groan and

mumble a gross. I jump into my beast and head over to Lauren's for those drinks and hopefully

more.

A/N sorry for not having Lauren in this one but she will be in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: still own nothing

A/N since i had free time i decided to post twice in one day hope everyone is enjoying the story.

Chapter 3: Lauren's apartment

I checked myself in the mirror for what felt like the hundredth time. I got Bo's text about 15mins

ago and went on total control freak mode making sure i looked perfect. I walked around my

apartment trying to distract my self with some of my plant experiments when i heard a knock at

the door. I ran to the door and checked my self over before opening the door.

''Hi wow you are breath taking.''

''Hi you look amazing as well.'' I look down at my tight blue jeans, my black v-neck, and my mid

calf length brown boots.

''Thank you... you look really sexy'' the last part came out as a whisper i was hopping she

didn't hear me but one look at her amused face and a peak in her mind tells me i definitely have

to work on my whispering.

''I hope your not reading my mind because there is definitely no 'g' rated things in their.'' she

winks and I'm pretty sure my face is red.

'' Who me? i would never do that.'' I pretended to be insulated with a hand over my heart she

smacked be on the arm playfully.

''Lets go i'll drive if you don't mind?"

"No its fine." We walked outside and stopped in front of my red Ducati.

"Wow nice bike." I got on the bike and smiled at her expression

"Thanks are you okay with this or do you want me to take you in a car?" I frowned at my

ignorance of course you should have asked before idiot.

"No its fine i've just never ridden one before." She fidget a little obesely nervous but i couldn't

help but think how cute she was. I then began to explain to her to just lean with me and

everything would be fine. She nods and hops on putting on the spare helmet i had.

"You might want to hold on." She slides her hands and puts them around my waist.

"The bar is close so it wont take us long to get there." She smiles and nods I start my Ducati

and we head on our way. Half way to the bar i instantly regretted not taking a car Bo's front was

rubbing against my back causing me to speed up only making things worse. FUCK MY LIFE

thats all i could think about on our way to the dal.

At the dal

"Wow this place is amazing" As we walk into the dal I see Trick behind the bar and wave him

over to meet Bo.

"Hello welcome to the dal. Lauren always a pleasure to see you here, who is your friend?" Trick

extends his hand towards Bo and she takes it.

" Trick this is Bo the succubus my father brought in today i thought i would bring her round. Bo

this is Trick the owner of the dal and a friend of my father's."

"Nice to meet you Bo."

"Nice to meet you to Trick" Trick was holding Bo's hand Bo was clearly uncomfortable and

Trick's mind was more towards him thinking that this woman could be someone from his past

something i would have to talk to him about later.

"So what would you like to drink well Bo because I'm sure your having your usual right?''

"Yes i will have the usual Bo?"

"Ummm I'll have an angry orchard"

"Sure thing." With that Trick headed over to to the bar and i lead Bo to a booth in the back

where it was quite and farther from everyone else. We started to learn more about this beautiful

woman in front of me. Bo is an only child, lived on a farm, she left home when she was around

18. I tried to talk little about me but she insisted she wanted to know the wonders of doctor

Lauren lewis. I told her the least i could minor details like me being an only child, mostly living

in our summer house or practicing training with my grandparents then going to study to become

a doctor. She asked what it was like to be royalty but al i could tell her is that its like never

knowing who likes you for you or who is using you for your status and/or power. Plus never

getting to do anything.

"So is Bo short for something?" She smiles that god dayumm amazing smile she has.

"Yes its short for Ysabeau."

"Wow that is beautiful definitely fitting."

"Thank you it was my grandmother's name."

"So Lauren alcohol is making me bold but i have to ask is this a date or is it strictly

professionally?"

"Well i don't know exactly."I shrug and look up and see her wiggling her eye brows at me. After a

few more shots and me telling Bo more about succubus nature.

"Okay so that shit is cool i can really do that stuff like take and not kill?!" Bo was so drunk she

sounded like a kid who was told they could get whatever they wanted from a store.

"Okay we should go you are completely drunk."

"NOoooooo Im having so much fun!" I lead Bo out of the dal waving good bye to Trick and Bo

slurring a good bye to him. I walked Bo to the Ducati and hopped on helping her on heading

back to my place.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yah so still own nothing

A/N So i decided that since im starting school again on monday Im going to update as much as i can or at least type up what i have written so i can upload it.

At Lauren's apartment

I parked my Ducati in its spot and helped a very tipsy Bo off my bike and inside.

"Okay maybe you should stay here for tonight Bo I really don't want you to drive home. I looked

at her slightly worried for my very drunk friend.

"No lo i can drive promise." She offers me her pinky to as i assume give me a pinky promise.

"Yah you are definitely not going to drive yourself home you are staying her tonight."

"Yes Ma'am" Bo saluted me as i laid her against the wall so i could open the door to my

apartment. Once i finally opened the door Bo was passed out against the wall. I decided to just

carry Bo into my apartment bridal style after many failed attempts to wake her. On our way to

my room Bo was either snuggling into me or mumbling my name. I laid Bo down in the middle of

my king size bed covering her up. As i was walking out the room i heard a very disoriented Bo

call my name.I walked over to the bed to see what Bo needed.

"Yes I'm here." I sat on the bed and began to stroke her hair.

"Will you sleep with me tonight. Just sleep though i need a cuddle buddy its to cold." She gave

me the cutest puppy dog eyes i have ever seen.

"Okay okay just stop with the eyes Dennis." I sighed and got into bed

"Wait do u wanna change into something more comfortable?" She nodded and i handed her

clothes we both changed and then i got into bed with Bo. As we laid in bed with me on my back

Bo cuddled into my side and instantly fell asleep and i soon followed.

The morning after

As I began to wake up I felt a comfortable weight on me and then the events of the night

before rushed into my mind. I opened my eyes to see dark brown hair. Bo then started to

snuggle into my side and mumble incoherent words. As i played with her hair i began to study

her features she was so beautiful even with her snoring which was adorable. I started to trail my

index finger from Bo's temple down to around her lips. I traced her lips with my finger after

awhile i realized what i was doing and moved my hand away.

"Don't stop it feels good." My eyes widened in surprise at what Bo was thinking. "Dayumm i

really have to stop this." I quickly and quietly got out of bed and went down to the kitchen to

make breakfast. AS i was cooking i felt Bo's presence

"Morning lo thanks for last night."

"Your welcome. Are you hungry i made breakfast." She walked over to the table and sat down i

soon put a plate in front of her then served my self and sat. As we were eating Bo was thinking

about me being a doctor and being able to cook making me laugh a little.

"Thanks again i wish i could stay but kenzi is texting me and I'm pretty sure she's worried so i

better go."

"Okay well thanks for a great time let me walk you down."As we approached her car and said

good bye or tried to say goodbye so many times.

"Okay now i should really go the threats are pouring in."

"Alright i guess i can let you go." We were holding each other very close and i decided to lean.

Bo meet me half way and we kissed it was gentle and slow at fist but then in progressed into

something intense. I pulled back blushing really hard.

"Well well well doctor i hope not all your patients get this treatment because i can get very

jealous."

"Haha very funny." we kissed a couple of more times before we reluctantly let go and Bo got in

her car. I gave her once last kiss before she drove off leaving me alone in my apartment thinking

about how soft those kisses were and that i was falling hard and fast for one Bo Dennis.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Yah still dont own a thing

A/N Hope you guys like the fic

Beware of the best friend

"Kenzi before you try to kill me i come bearing gifts. Vodka and food. The good

Vodka.

"Bo your okay thank god." She hugs me and begins to ramble on about how

worried she was about me.

"What the hell man! Who does something like that to their best friend not a call or a text like kenz im okay."

"Look i got really drunk and lauren didnt want me driving home so i spent the night at her's." Her eyes widened when i said is pent the night at lo's apartmennt

"Really Bo-bo did she take advantage of you cause if she did she is gonna know to never mess with a russian girls best friend."

"No she didnt she was super respectful. We even cuddled." kenzi started to laugh her head off

"Bo-Bo's a cuddler. Err my god classic.

"Uhhh get over it and lets start drinking becasue i have something amazing to tell you. And i would really love a foot rub." I pouted for effect and it abously worked.

"Fine but i wanna know all about your lady lurve." I told kenzi everything i knew about lauren and how we kissed a lot this morning

"So tell me Bo-bo do you lurve her? Bo get off you phone we are bonding! wait are you texting her!" Shit busted

" Ummm yah we were just making plans for tomorrow since lo has the day off.""

New text from LO: So saturday do you maybe want to bring kenzi i would love to meet her and im actually having two friends visit so they can keep kenzi commpany while i work with you.

BO: Yah ill ask kenzi if she wants to.

"Earth to Bo did you just say you were going out with her tomorrow dayum she must have benn one awsome kisser for you to ditch me again."

" Yes kenzi she was a good kisser but lo suggested i bring you and she would brring two drinking buddies for you. But since your acting spoiled ill just tell her no." I raise my eye brows at her and see her pout

"No please ill even be nice to her please bo-bo"

"Fine but you better be nice to her and ready by 8 or i am leaving with out you do you understand?" kenzi salutes me and then we decided to go a little shoppping because i want to look perfect for lauren tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N I might not be able to update for a while. But i will continue this story for awhile.

As I drove my red Porsche to pickup Bo and kenzi i kept glancing at the location, it was in the

middle of nowhere!As i knocked on the door i went on freak out mode making sure i looked okay

for our...Date? I was a little worried about the Russian best friend bo had mentioned that she

liked vodka so i made sure to pick a bottle up for her.

"Hi you look amazing Lauren as always." I get a hug and kiss from bo.

"Hi and wow you look amazing as well really amazing." Bo let me in and i gave her the bottle

telling her it was for kenzi who was still getting ready. We sat on their pink couch catching up on

the few hours we were away from each other mostly having a teen age make out session. I

pulled away after hearing someone who i suspected was kenzi clearing their throat. As i heard

her thoughts the main thing she was thinking was that she was going to loose bo to me. She

also thought that bo scored, making me blush.

"Shall we go?" Bo offers me her arm and we began to walk hand in hand till we reached kenzi

and bo offered her her other arm.

"Why thank you Bo-bo." with that we walked outside to my car. I opened the doors for both Bo

and Kenzi.

"Wow nice Porsche doc is this the sports version?"

"Yes i love fast cars so how could i resist?" While kenzi and i talked about the car and different

models i asked bo's option about cars but she said she wasn't a huge car girl and kenzi teased

her about her beast.

At the dal

The car ride was fun and full of conversation i was pretty sure that kenzi was starting to like me

and open up. WE entered the dal waving to Trick and introducing Trick to kenzi who imeditalty

took a liking to the old man and him to her. Kenz even gave him the nickname trickster.

"So doc bo-bo here tells me your going to try and help her with her liitle kill you after we yah

know."

"Yes i am going to help bo control her powers and before you ask yyes i have worked with

another succubus but she was a pain to work with." kenzi was eyeing me i thought we came at

an understanding in the car but i knew from her thoughts that she was going to make sure i

knew not to hurt her best friend because they were really all they had after their families

abandoned them for being different.

"Well im going to the ladies room kenz be nice please." with that bo got up and left us alone.

once bo was a good distance away kenzi gave me the speech she had been waiting for.

"Look bo like you a lot and im her best friend basiclly her sister we are the only family we have

ive know her since i was 20 and she accepted me and i accepted her because we are both

different. So im telling you now i dont care who your dad is or what powers you have i will hurt

you." To end her speech kenzi's grey-blue eyes turned to a lavender with a hint of green like my

eyes when i use my powers.

"Your a mix i know a telepath is in you but i cant tell what else besides moving things what else

can you do kenzi?"

"I can change peoples emotions like if someone is sad i can make them happy for a short time

but then it wears off."

"I can help you with your powers as well helping you so when you do change people's emotions

it can last as long as you want it to."

"Thanks doc." he hugs me thanking me we then hear someone approach the table clearing their

throat

"Are you trying to steal my doctor kenzi?"

"Bo-bo your lady lurve is amazing she's gonna help me with my powers to!" bo smiles at me

giving me a small nod in thanks.

"Hey lo sorry were late ancient one over here drives slower then my great grandmother."

"Oh shut up my baby is old and i don't want it to break down while I'm on the road!" I turn and

embrace my friends

"Bo Kenzi meet my best friends Tamsin and Cara."

A/N Yes i made tamsin Lauren's best friend and she is light fae she will be a big part and so will her friend cara.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N short chapter this time

After the introductions

"Bo Kenzi meet my best friends Tamsin and Cara." Bo and Kenzi both extended their hands to

each tamsin and cara finishing the introductions.

"So your the bo that our bestie lo wont shut up about? Nice score doc." i blushed at tamsin's  
statement

"Oh stop teasing poor lo tam tam she's redder then a tomato."

"Thanks cari." cara smirked at tammy and nodded at me

"Okay i need a drink tammy I'm guessing vodka, lo white wine what would you two like?" after taking bo and kenzi's orders cara and kenzi headed to the bar to get our drinks.

"So Tamsin how long have you and Cara know lo?" As Bo and Tamsin engaged in conversation i started to hear cara's thoughts about kenzi

CARA: God this woman is so beautiful/, she's funny, she is even trying to have me open up she cares enough about me, and she can drink dayum she's my type of woman."  
I couldn't help but chuckle a little about my best friends thoughts they would make an adorable couple.

"Oh yah lo has always been a little nerd huh lo."

"Yes i've always been a little geeky."

"A little come on lo you were a super geek." Cara and tamsin both shared stories of our childhood and all the years we've known each other which was basicly since we were born.

"Well I'm going to steal lo for a little while we will just be over there." Bo pulled me up and lead me away from the group i told the children to behave mostly cara who looked and thought about jumping kenzi's bones right there and then. And tamsin looked like she was going to start a fight. But she did promise to watch the two very drunk and horny girls.

"So doctor i need your help." Bo pushed me down on the small couch.

"And what problem is that?" I asked teasingly to bo but soon swallowed hard as i saw her eyes flash blue showing her succubus was in need of feeding.  
"I can always have Tamsin and Cara take Kenzi back to mine after their done drinking?" Bo nods and i give my drunk friends the game plan. When we have the plan set bo and i rushed to my car and jumped in.

"Thank god you have a sports car." We made it back to my apartment in 5 minutes.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing

As i finally opened the door to my apartment I felt two strong arms turn me around to face Bo.

"I need you now." Bo growled her voice laced with desire making my eyes flash green.

"Couch now!" As we made our way to my couch i made sure to never let my lips loose contact with Bo's only to take clothing off and kiss her neck and breasts. I dropped Bo on the couch making her let out a slight "oughf" before my mouth was on hers again and i straddled her positioning my thighs on either sides of hers. I started to trail kisses down to her breasts capturing one of the hard buds in my mouth while massaging the other with my hand and then switching off making sure to give the same attention to both. As my hand started its decent into Bo's lacy black underwear Bo pushed me back to look into her eyes.

"I don't want to hurt lo i care to much about you i love you."

" I trust you bo and i love you to." Bo flipped our positions leaving me on the bottom. She slide her hand into my underwear and teased my entrance.

"Do you want me?"

"Yes bo please i need you."

Bo didn't have to be told twice she slipped two digits into me and started to rub my clit.

"God bo that feels so good." With that bo started to pull chi from me and i started to pull chi from her as well. Bo then slipped a third digit making me cry out from a mixture of both pain and pleasure sending me over the edge.

"Wow" was all i could say and it seemed thats all bo could say as well

"Your turn." Bo and i made love well into the night until finally we decided to move into my bed room and sleep. I snuggled up to a naked bo my head on her chest listening to her heart beat.

"I meant what i said when i told you i loved you bo." she looked down to me and smiled

"I did to lo." with that we both fell asleep completely happy and worry free.

I woke up to someone playing with my hair and kissing my temple. I opened my eyes to see dark brown ones.

"Morning sleepy head." I received a peck on the lips

" long have you been watching me?" Bo pretended to pet her imaginary beard with her I'm thinking face on.

"Ummm how long would be appropriate so thats its not creepy?"

"About 2 minutes."

"Then 2 minutes." We both giggled

"Lo?"

"Yes Bo?" i looked to see that she was thinking the best way to ask me about last night mostly about me pulling chi from her.

"Bo the reason i can pull chi as we'll is because in that aspect a seth is like a succubus we also need to 'feed'. But the difference is that i can only feed from succubi usually not one can satisfy me until last night when i feed from you it was different."

"Well score on for bo."

"There's something " bo laughed shaking her head

Bo's thoughts: She's such a cheater.

"It's not really cheating." bo slapped my arm playfully.

"Like i said last night lo i love you and i want to see if we can give us a try?"

"I would love that bo."I leaned in an kissed her. what started as an innocent kiss turned into something heated very quickly.

Before things could get to heated i pulled away and looked at a very confused bo.

"The children are awake. Bo and i got up and dressed we then headed downstairs towards the kitchen hand in hand to find cari tamsin and kenz making breakfast.

"Morning lurve birds." As we took our seats at the table cari served us some eggs and waffles.

"Hope you girls are hungry." both bo and i said our thank your to the girls for starting breakfast. After we all finished eating kenzi and bo went home to get some new clothes and shower plus bring some more alcohol since no one wanted to drink wine tonight besides me. But we did plan for them to head back her so all six of us could bond since bo and kenzi were expecting their friend jo-jo to arrive today.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Still own nothing

A/N Really short chapter

"Lo do you really think she's the one?" I turned from my view out the window to face my best friends.

"I'm positive she's my alter" both my friends smiled because as the prophecy stated when i find my alter so would the two who have stayed loyal to me. Finding our alters would mean the end of the separation. No more light and no more dark just one the fae. The ruler of these people would be the offspring of the unaligned succubbus and the seth who was next in line for the throne to the light. The protectors of this child would be the offsprings of their mother's protectors. The youngest of the two children from each great one will be our future.

A/N just so you guys have an idea of whats to come and that I'm going to keep writing


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:I own nothing

"So you guys banged and now your gf&gf and you guys

told each other you lurve each other?"Kenzi and i have been talking about lo for the past hour.

"Yah thats about everything how was your night out with cara and tamsin." I wiggled my eyes brows at my blushing best friend.

"Well we talked and they told me a little about your geeky girl and i got to learn about their past." I knew kenz was holding back

"So what did you learn about them?"

"Well tamsin is a valkyrie she told me some war stories and she can never get drunk!" As kenzi kept talking i noticed she avoided talking about Cara

"Why are you avoiding telling me about cara?"

"Well cara is a mord'sith she was taking from her family young and they all were killed she mostly grew up with lo. Thats all i know." Kenzi shrugged obesely lying to me.

"Why are you lying to me?" I gave her a pouty hurt look.

"Okay stop with the eyes."

"Okay i like her she opened up to me and she was laughing and tam tam told me that she never opens up to new people so i felt touched and as we kept drinking and she told me she liked me and i liked her to and we kissed."

"Thats great kenz but if she hurts you I'm going to kill her." Kenzi lunged at me hugging me and telling me thank you.

Back at Lauren's

"You kissed kenzi! Wait then that means she must be your alter!"

"Wow there yah i kissed her and i do like her but never mind ." I laughed at my love struck friend.

"Well I'm proud of you. You finally opened up to someone who isn't me or tam-tam." Cara blushed

"Well tammy i guess its just your alter left to find."

"Yah. I hope we find mine soon." Tam-tam smiled sadly at us.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:I own nothing

Bo's POV

"Kenz has jo-jo texted you?" jo-jo is another friend kenz and i made while we were on the was older then us by a year. jo-jo knew what she was from the start she grew up in the fae society until her family was killed. jo-jo was a mord'sith like cara. Every girl in her family was one and all the men were telepaths like kenzi.

"Yah jo said she was 10 minutes away. God i miss her."

"Me to." just then there was a knock at the door and both me and kenz raced to the door. i finally managed to push her out the way. Thank jesus for these hips. i opened the door and bear hugged jo-jo but was soon pushed out the way by kenzi

"Jo-jo i missed you sooooo much." On our way to lo's we told jo all about our new friends. jo-jo said she actually remember them from when she was young and her family was still alive because her father would do business with the ash.

At lauren's apartment

"Could you two behave. Stop fightng for the control or i am going to turn off the tv."I was irritated as both tam-tam and cari kept arguing like babies.

"Can you two behave bo kenzi and their friend jo-jo should be coming soon." With that the two instantly calmed down. I wedged my self between my two best friends

"Err my god i just sat down." I got up and opened the door

"Hey doc." kenzi came in and made a beeline for cara.

"Hey lo." i gave bo a quick kiss on the cheek and then turned to greet her friend.

"You must be jo-jo... Johanna?" i looked to see johanna mason cara's little sister. i hugged her tight. cara got up and hugged her baby sister who she thought she would never see again.

"I thought i would never see you again."

"I thought you never cared." cara frowned

"I never stopped looking for you i could just never find you I've been looking all this time all of us." tamsin got up from her seat and hugged jo-jo  
"hey squirt nice to see you again." Johanna blushed at the contact she always had a crush on tamsin when she was younger and i guess that hasn't changed. As cara caught up with her sister me kenzi and tamsin talked about common things like the whether.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N so here are the ages kenzi is 24 and so is bo, Lauren

and Johanna are 25 tam-tam and cari are 27

"So can we open the alcohol now and celebrate?" Kenzi gave her best pouty face to everyone cara of course gave in first.

"Fine." Kenzi gave cara a kiss on the cheek and then jumped off her lap to get some vodka.

"Cara why dont you show kenzi where the shot glasses are?" cara nodded her thanks to me before joining kenzi in the kitchen.

"So wild kenzi found someone to keep her under control." Johanna watched her older sister and best friend in the kitchen.

"It's more like kenzi has tamed cari over there." Tamsin was eyeing Johanna. Johanna is two years younger then tamsin and only one year younger then cari while we are the same age. Tamsin used to always defend Johanna when anyone would pick on her.

"Hey old one stop drooling i know I'm hot but my big sis over there is giving you daggers." Johanna winked at a very flustered tamsin.

"Okay guys you seriously have to control your thought especially you three. i pointed at bo tamsin and cara.

"Okay fine but how about when are you two going to be official?" Johanna questioned cara and kenzi then looking to me and bo.

"Hey don't look here we are official its them two."

"Fine we are two." Cara huffed out irritated by all of us but kenzi gave her a kiss instantly cooling her temper. Bo then turned to tamsin and Johanna.

"So when are you tow going to stop making 'please fuck me eyes to each other and do it or date then do it." Both Johanna and tamsin blushed and looked to each other. Tamsin then looked to Cara and me only thinking about her loyalty to us.

"For fuck's sake you have my blessing but if you hurt her bitch I'm going to agiel you in the heart give you the breath of life then do it again." Cara smirked to tamsin who stood up and walked towards Johanna.

"So will you go out with me Johanna?" Tamsin smiled sweetly to Johanna who pulled her down on her lap and kissed her.

"Of course i will old lady i've loved you since the first day you gave that boy a wedgie because he pushed me down." All four of us laughed remembering the scare the poor boy got from tamsin.

Tamsin pouted "He hurt you and i wasn't going to just stand there."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N sorry been busy with school work

As i came down the stairs i saw that everyone was already back. I checked my watch and saw that i only took two hours to get ready.

"Are we all ready?" I looked around the room at everyone.

"No tamsin isnt here yet."

"She just texted saying open the door bitch." Cara walked to my door and opened it letting tamsin in.

"Dayummm babe you look amazing." Tamsin was dressed in tight black pants/ black heels, a black loose fitting shirt, and smokey eye make up. Her hair was down with loose curls. Tamsin blushed at Johanna's complement.

"yah tam-tam you look bomb." Both kenz and cara started to tease a blushing tamsin.

"Hey stop making fun of my baby." Johanna glared at the two who just put their hands up in defeat.

"Fine wait wheres bo-bo?" as everyone looked around for bo who excited the bathroom.

"Wow look at you lo you look amazing." Bo's eyes flashed blue as she looked me up and down.

"Thank you. You do to." Bo was in a navy blue mid thigh tight dress while i was in a similar one only in was wearing tight black pants, tight lavender shirt, black shoes, and her hair straight. Kenzi was dressed and styled similarly but her shirt was gray blue similar to her eyes. Cara had a red shirt, leather black pants, and black heels.

"So are we ready to go because i wanna dance." we all filled out of my apartment getting into two different cars. Bo and i in my black Porsche while Johanna kenzi cara and tamsin went in tamsin's car. We got to the club in 15 minutes it was a mix of humans and fae. We were about to have fun. Or so we thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothiing

A/N sorry again been busy will try to update more often

As we entered the club we split Cara and kenzzi to the dance floor,Tam-tam and johanna to the bar and me and bo went to sit on some lounge chairs. I turned to watch my friends cara and kenz were grinding on each other, johanna and tam-tam were drinking competitions. I had a strange feeling about their relationship. It didn't seem like mine and bo's or even cara's and kenz's. I would have to ask trick or my father more about the prophecy.

"Hey do you want to go in a private room?" I giggled as bo sat in my lap nibbling and kissing my neck.

"Okay let's go."As bo juiced the body guard in front of the private rooms he let us in and promised to not let anyone interrupt us.

"Thank god the auras and that dress were driving me crazy." Bo rushed at me knocking me on the black leather chair. She slipped me out of my dress and got out of her dress and bra. She straddled my waist and i began to give her breast attention as we kissed. Once we were both satisfied we got dressed and sat there for a while and made out.

Tamsin's P.O.V.

As bo and lo went into their room i knew what was going down. I laughed to myself a little

"Tamsin!" I turned to see a frustrated johanna looking at me.

"What's wrong?" i reached for her hand but she pulled hers away

'You didnt hear a word i said did you." A look of hurt could been seen but johanna blocked her emotions so that nothing but a blank, unconcerned look was on her face.

"No and i'm sorry." I leaned in but she turned her head letting me only kiss her cheek.

"Okay really i'm trying to listen and fix my mistake and your acting like this!" I probably made things worse and it wasn't my smartest move but i was pissed. Anger crossed over johanna's face she got up from her stool and walked outside towards the alley.

"Johanna get back inside this maybe light fae territory but that doesn't mean it's safe." as johanna turned to me 4 men walked down the alley our way.

"Johanna Mason Tamsin the valkyrie." one of the men spoke but i couldn't make out their faces. Johnna by this time had turned around in time to see them pull out swords. She pulled out her agiels and i pulled out my sword.

"Tamsin"

"Johanna go inside and get help." The four men split p in teams of two and got closer already half way down the alley.

"Im not leaving you." the four men ran our way two for me two for johanna. I reached out to lauren warning her to look out and send cara. As i was fighting one of the men cut my arm while the other got me midd theogh. i hit the man closets to me with the hilt of the sword. As the second charged swinging for my head i swooped down and spun cutting his ankles then stabbing his chest. I got up and advanced the second man slitting his throat quickly i turned to johanna to help her noticing she killed one man she looked up to me and smiled i screamed out to her as the other man kicked her legs out from under her and pulled his sword in her chest her pulled his sword out and turned to me with a smug smile. I advanced him and let my wings out blinding him with the brightness of them. I took the advantage and slit his throat he tried to keep fighting even with the amount of blood he was loosing he cut my calf as he finally fell. I moved over to johanna and gathered her in my arms, she was already getting cold and i knew once she was cold neither cara nor Lauren could do anything to save her. I cradled her to my chest and cried the door opened and i pulled my sword up only to point it at the shocked faces of Cara, kenzi lauren and Bo. Lauren pulled me into her arms as cara felt her sisters body.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer i own nothing

Lauren's P.O.V.

I felt tamsin's distress as bo and i were making out.

"Bo we have to go something is wrong with tamsin.' i got up and was walking out

"Bo just trust me we have to go." Bo put her hands up and followed me out the room, i scanned the room for our friends and spotted them on the dance floor cara made eye contact with me and i told her what happened. We finally all made it to each other on our way to the exit

"Where are they?!" cara had a growl in her voice

"In the alley and we have to hurry!" Once we finally went outside 15 mins after tamsin's message we saw tamsin beaten withe a lifeless johanna in her arms. I bent down next to tamsin and cradled her head in my arms as cara checked johanna's body to see if either of us could help her.

"Can you bring her back cari? Please tell me you can please."cra looks at mewith tears in her eyes telling me she cant i hold tamsin back preparing my self for the fit she is going to have

"I cant she's cold I'm sorry neither of us can do anythingg it wont woo-oork." i held tamsin back as she struggled and screamed at us to at least try. Once she calmed down i called my father and moved back to tamsin so i could heal her.

"Tamsin let me heal you please." I hovered over her injuries and she nodded so i got to heal her.

"Listen it wasnt your fault." Tamsin turned to me with anger in her eyes

"Then who's fault was it! If would have been paying more attention to her we wouldnt have even been outside Lauren! If i hadn't let my guard down she would still be here! If i hadnt chosen love over loyalty she would still be here! I lost her just like i lost Staciey! I knew i was cursed and i let her in and now shes gone, i know you more then anyone knows how it feels to loose the person you love most.' I was shocked at all my friend was hiding. I could never really read Tamsin nor Cara. I knew she had lost a girlfriend and never dated after that she always focused on where her loyalties were instead of what her heart said. Like she said i had a girlfriend i wanted to spend my life with until she was killed by the dark. Her name was Julissa and she was the Bo of my young fae life. But she never really compared to my Bo now that i have her.

Flash Back

A 20 year old Lauren was on vacation in Hawaii. There was panic on the beach, Lauren ran from her spot with her friends to go help.

"Im a doctor what's wrong with her." There was a young girl around her age passed out on the sand, the girls father she assumed was babbling about telling his daughter Julissa not to go out to far because the waves were to big.

"Sir just tell me what happened exactly and if she has any medical history that could affect her." Lauren did CPR on julissa for about 3 minutes until she finally responded spitting up water.

"Dont try and move to fast you have a head injury and you were out for 3 minutes. You will feel light headed, an ambulance is on its way so you can get medical care in a hospital and they can check you for further complications." The young girl ignored laurens warning and sat up only to groan and lay back down again making lauren chuckle at how stubborn the woman was.

"Thanks doctor...? She raised an eye brown waiting for lauren to introduce her self.

"Dr lewis, Lauren lewis" Lauren smiled and studied the young girls face noticing how beautiful she was with sea green eyes, light brown hair, and a slight tan and a toned stomach.

"Well doctor lewis my name is julissa smith."

2 years after they meet

A 22 year old lauren and julissa lived together away from everything fae since julissa was human and lauren didnt want to freak her out.

"Babe im home." As lauren opened the door her arms full of groceries, she turned from the door and looked at their small apartment.

"Shit what the hell happened! Julissa! Julissa where are you!"Lauren ran up the stairs to the second level straight to their room.

"Shit!" Their room was all messed up with only a note on the floor

"Have your daddy save you from this one." Lauren was then knocked out. She later awoke in a field on a chair across from julissa who was tied up in a chair with her wrist slit

"That bitch! Evny let me out of here!" Lauren couldnt get out of her restraints they had magic.

"I'll let you out once you've seen the one you love die in front of you in neutral territory so i cant be punished." Lauren looked into julissa's eyes that were full of panic

"Lo your eyes are green?!'

"I know it happens just listen to me i love you and i will get us out of here."

"It hurts lo it hurts a lot please help me." it lasted like this for 30 minutes with julissa yelling out in pain and telling lauren she loved her as lauren struggled to get out telling julissa not to leave her.

"I cant lo...i love you." With that julissa's head fell and her body slumped and lauren was finally free, she ran to julissa's body and craddled her trying to heal her but her powers didnt work in the field finally after walking and carrying julissa's body she finally made it to a road and teleported to the compound where her mother took julissa from her arms and tried to help only to find there was nothing anyone could do to save her, she went to her daughter and comforted her as much as she could. It took lo 2 years to finally get into contact with her family, friends, get back to work, and claim her title as the future ash, but she focused on work and not love as tamsin did but that all changed when a brunette succubus came into her lab.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing

3 months later

Bo and i have been living in our new home for three months. For our 9 month anniversary bo converted the garage into a home lab for me and the basement into a entertainment room that was sound proof! Tamsin now calls every once and a while but never visiting saying she still couldnt face everyone especially Cara, no matter how many times i tell her cara has forgiven her she says she still isnt ready yet. She said she will come around soon after she finishes a couple of pick ups for odin.

"Babe! Lo! Where are you?"

"In the kitchen!" Bo walks into the kitchen giving me a quick kiss so i could finish making lunch.

"How was it huse hunting with cara and kenzi?" Bo told me about the house they decided on which was actually across the street from us a 4 bedroom 2 bath house.

"Kenz did say she would miss crash-pad." we made our basement sound proof after many complaints of either bo and i being loud of cara and kenz being loud when they stayed over.

"Hey suckuface, hot pants guess who's moving in tomorrow!" We got up and hugged the happy couple.

"Dayumm cara you got tied down." after teasing cara a little i excused my felf to go to my home lab.

Bo's POV

"Okay guys lo's birthday is coming up and i dont really know what to ge her." i look to cara hoping she had an idea

"Well i have an idea." we all turned towards the front door to see tamsin standing there with a smug smile on her face

"Miss me?"


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing

3 months later

Bo and i have been living in our new home for three months. For our 9 month anniversary bo converted the garage into a home lab for me and the basement into a entertainment room that was sound proof! Tamsin now calls every once and a while but never visiting saying she still couldnt face everyone especially Cara, no matter how many times i tell her cara has forgiven her she says she still isnt ready yet. She said she will come around soon after she finishes a couple of pick ups for odin.

"Babe! Lo! Where are you?"

"In the kitchen!" Bo walks into the kitchen giving me a quick kiss so i could finish making lunch.

"How was it huse hunting with cara and kenzi?" Bo told me about the house they decided on which was actually across the street from us a 4 bedroom 2 bath house.

"Kenz did say she would miss crash-pad." we made our basement sound proof after many complaints of either bo and i being loud of cara and kenz being loud when they stayed over.

"Hey suckuface, hot pants guess who's moving in tomorrow!" We got up and hugged the happy couple.

"Dayumm cara you got tied down." after teasing cara a little i excused my felf to go to my home lab.

Bo's POV

"Okay guys lo's birthday is coming up and i dont really know what to ge her." i look to cara hoping she had an idea

"Well i have an idea." we all turned towards the front door to see tamsin standing there with a smug smile on her face

"Miss me?"


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N sorry the last chapter was so short this one is a little longer i have chapters written its just typing them and posting. I will update at least twice a day this weekend.

Lauren's POV

As i was checking on my plant experiments i felt tamsin's presence in the house. Running to the dinning room i saw my best friend standing there smiling at the three shocked women at my table.

"Tamsin! I missed you so much!" i crashed into tamsin'a arms holding her tight. I then pulled back feeling anger and hurt that tamsin was gone so long and just drops in like nothing.

"Don't ever leave for that long again!" tamsin let out a chuckle

"Okay let go of my girlfriend now." bo pulled me and wrapped her arms around my waist acting a little possessively she never understood my bond with tamsin.

"Sorry suckuface she's just my friend you don't gotta go all suckubitch on me."

"Moscow! Cara how are you guys?" kenz jumped into tamsin's arms making her stumble a little

"Tammy i missed you old lady!" cara ran up to tamsin successful knocking tamsin on her ass

"I don't blame you and i missed you. I love you your like my big sister." As they parted they both had tears in their eyes

"So does this mean family dinner tonight."

"Yes kenz family diner tonight and ill bake." we all laughed as kenz and tamsin did a happy dance because i was baking. That night everyone was over for diner my parents, cara, kenz, bo and i and tamsin. that night cara, kenzi, and tamsin all bunked in the crash pad, of course tamsin told them no funny business or to at least let her borrow sound proof ear phones for the night.

Two weeks later/ lauren's birthday

"Bo where are we going and why do i have to be blind folded?" Bo led me from our bedroom to our backyard i think

"Be patient I'm sure you know the definition of surprise." finally bo took off my blind fold and revealed the sight of our backyard full of my family and friends with lanterns hanging around us. It was fun we ate joked and drank a lot. I was so happy to be 26. Bo announced it was gift time, my parents got me a new family car, cara and kenzi got me a bottle of my favorite wine, trick a book of seth history which isn't a large line, dyson and hale also got me wine, tamsin got me a beautiful necklace it had all our family symbols mine hers and cara'a bonding our families. Finally bo got up and stood in front of me going on one knee as kenzi passed her a opened the box to show a ring with my family pendant and bo's mixed together.

"A old friend of tricks made it for us he used my grandmothers originally and made this new design bonding us. Will you marry me lauren lewis?"

"Yes! Of course." She put the ring on my finger and took out a matching one that i put on her finger. Once we finally finished cleaning and saying goodnight to tamsin who went to sleep in the crash pad bo and i made our way to our bedroom ripping each other's clothes off making love well into the morning.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer:I own nothing

6 months later

"Morning beautiful." I opened my eyes to see my beautiful wife. Bo and i had a small ceremony with just my parents and our friends. It was amazing and six months later we are still celebrating our achievement. Tamsin has her own apartment but always makes it for saturday breakfast and sunday dinner.

"Morning." i get up and dressed as well as bo and then we head down stairs for breakfast

"So were we going today were we going to talk to trick and your mother about getting us a little trouble maker?"

"Yes that is today." we were going to trick to talk about bo's grandmother since she to was a succubus and my mother since her great great grandmother was a seth. Plus since my mother is a doctor i was going to ask her who's traits were going to be more dominate. On our way to the dal bo kept rambling about how we should bring up the subject of babies. Once we got there i unbuckled my seat belt and kissed bo.

"Sorry but i needed you to stop talking." Bo smiled and cupped my face

"I wont say another word." It took me about 10 minutes to fanilly get bo out the car and into trick's office.

"Hello. How are my girls today?" We smiled and hugged trick

"What can i do for you two." bo looked at me nervously and then turned to trick

"Umm well we wanted to know since as you say my grandmother was a succubus well umm we umm."

"Trick we wanted to know how old we would have to be particularly bo so we can have children." trick looked at us a little shy

"Well ysabeau is only 24 going to be 25 next week she is still young and i never really asked my wife for details but bo is stronger because of her bloodlines especially her father being "him". lauren you are only 26 and not much was known about your great great great grandmother." i listened to trick taking it all in. After bo and i drove to the compound to see my mother. waiting in my mother's office bo was nervous she always felt it unnerving that my mother could read her thoughts.

"So you want to have children." i chuckled and bo just had a shocked face  
"I may not be able to read my daughter but ysabeaus you are an open book to me." My mother basically told us the same thing trick said. that night i felt a little upset we couldn't have children yet.

"Bo?' she lifted her head and looked at me smiling sweetly

"Yeah lo?"

"what do you want to do for your birthday?" bo shrugged and then smiled.

"How about you me cara kenzi and tamsin in the crash pad with a movie marathon?'

"That sounds amazin." with that we drifted off to sleep saying only i love you's before drifting off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: i own nothing

Bo's birthday

As bo wanted we all stayed in the crash pad watching zombie movies, romance movies, comdies, and more zombie movies. At the end of the night everyone was asleep but bo and i.

"let's go to bed honey." Bo nodded and we got up covering everyone with blankets. i then dragged bo up stairs to our room.

"Lauren, i love you.' Bo came up behind me wrapping her arms around my stomach as i was undressing for bed

"I love you to bo." i turned in her arms and we kissed passionately. Bo journeyed down to my neck making me moan out in pleasure, while bo concentrated on my neck biting and sucking i pulled her bra off twisting and rubbing her nipples. i moved my mouth down to her nipples biting and sucking. I started to push bo towards our bed as bo landed on the bed i pinned her down kissing everywhere on her body moving down to her underwear. Rubbing the fabric of bo's underwear and i started to kiss her belly button making bo giggle but stopped as i rubbed her underwear a lttle more.

"Lo please."

"Please what?" i pulled bo's underwear off and spread her legs a little wider.

"Please what ysabeau?" i liked her womanhood feeling how wet and ready she was for me

"God lauren just fuck me." i crawled back up bo's body laying kisses down as i went

"I wanna cum with you baby." bo had a mischievous smile on her face. bo took off my underwear shoving her knee between my legs and i pushed my between hers and together moaning and screaming i was glad the girls were in the crash pad.

"Oh god lo im gonna...gonna...?"

"Oh god me tooo." with that we both cummed together feeding from each other. What we didnt notice was our eye color changed to a red maroon and the chi passing between us was a purple.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N updating as much as possible

3 months later

I was at the compound finishing my rounds when i started to feel dizzy and sick. I tried to support my self on the counter as i felt like fainting.

"Lauren honey are you alright?" my mother walked over to me with worry on her face.

"I've been feeling sick for about two three weeks." my mother helped me over to her office having me lay down as she left the room.

"Here is some tea to help with the dizziness and take this." my mother handed me the tea and medical cup to pee in.

"We can have the results as fast as 10 minutes dear." as i was told i peed in the cup and had the results in 10 minutes.

"Okay here is the envelope." my mother looked at the letter and smiled

"Congrats lauren."  
I looked at the test to see a positive on there. Bo and i were going to be mothers. I hugged my mom then pulled out my phone dialing bo.

"bo you have to come to the compound i have great news."


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer i own nothing

"I cant believe were going to have a baby." bo was over the moon when i told her the news. She was thinking about it in her thoughts but what stood out was the question of her being a good mother.

"Bo you will be an amazing mom." Bo laughed and hugged me.

"Surprise diner tonight?'' I laughed and nodded a little nervous to tell everyone and what the fae world had in store for us.

"So bo-bo, hot pants why the surprise diner?" Bo and i looked at each other and then faed our friends

"Lauren's pregnant!" Bo all but screamed

"Er my god im gonna be an auntie!" kenzi hugged bo and i then, came my parents, then cara, and lastly tamsin.

"Lo how many months are you?"

"Three almost four. Why?"

"Shit this cant happen not to you." Fuck!" i looked at tamsin with fear.

"What do you know tamsin?"

"I have been looking into some contacts i have and they told me the morgan has planted some spies in the light fae compound in the lab. What they basically said was a royal was a couple months pregnant and evny was planning on making sure the baby dies. I've also been reading about our prophecy and your baby is supposed to be very powerful if she/he lives there are two ways it can go your child lives and there is no more light and no more dark if your child dies the light will fall and the dark king will rise." We all listened in shock and horror but the only thing tamsin let me know was that she would give her life for my child as well did cara only asking me that if it came to that i would watch kenzi for her as we all communicated tamsin warned us it would most likely be dark valkyries attacking us letting us know we were up for the fight of our lives.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer i won nothing

A/N so im going to have to write so i wont be able to update for a while

I am 8 months and two weeks pregnant the baby is due soon and tamsin has been staying with us to protect me and the baby. Bo and i still haven't decided what to name our baby girl. The baby moves every time she hears bo and my voices but she always feels like she does cart wheels when tamsin talks to her or sings or even when she tells her stories. We have discovered that she will develop the succubus trait as well as some of my seth traits and definitely more powerful then both bo and i.

"how are my two girls this afternoon?" bo walked in and kissed my head. As bo talked to our baby i felt her start to move a lot and glared at the door as tamsin walked in with a bag of stuffed animals.

"Hey lo, bo and hey midget auntie tam tam got u more toys. Hope your behaving for your mum."

"Oww tamsin stop talking to her go away she always gets wild when you are near her."

"Not my fault she loves me." tamsin put her hand ion my belly sitting between bo and i.

"Calm down midget i love you to but your mum is in pain." just like that our baby calmed down

"How the hell did you do that. Oh shit contractions bo get the car the baby wants out!" bo looked at me with a little glare

"Why don't you ask her." Tamsin got up and helped me to our family car with bo following behind with the baby bag. When we finally made it to the hospital bo wasn't upset anymore. After 3 hours of labor i finally gave birth to my baby girl and held her in my arms.

"You did it baby." i looked up at a teary eyed bo.

"Do you want to hold her?" bo took our little girl from my arms and held her close.

"What would you ladies like to name her?" i looked at my mother an then to bo.

"We want to name her Katharine Dennis Lewis." my mother smiled and signed the birth certificate.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N so this is the last chapter for this story but there will be a sequel so don't worry

3 days later

Finally my mother and Bo let me leave the hospital to go home, with baby katharine. In one car it was me, Bo, Kathy, and Tamsin. Both Tamsin and I were in the back playing with an alert baby Kathy. Kenz and Cara were in a separate car behind us just in case something which Tamsin strongly believe it would. I payed attention to how Tamsin wa playing with Kathy I could feel so much love coming from tamsin it warmed my heart.

"How's my little midget I can't wait to teach you things your mommies will hate me for sweetie." Baby Kathy just laughed at the valkyrie who talked to her all the way home. When we pulled into our drive way Tamsin became very serious.

"Bo take Kathy and Lauren inside, Lauren send cara and kenz a message to be prepared. The valkyries are here." We did as tamsin told us. Bo and I ran down to the crash pad but I left bo with baby Kathy and went back up to help tamsin in the fight against her dark sisters. When I made it to the front door two valkyries attacked tamsin as cara and kenzi each fought a valkyrie. Of course bo being bo ran up next to me with our baby in her arms. One if the valkyries tamsin was fighting noticed us and made her way towards us with her sword raised.

"God dammit bo!" Tamsin ran and jumped in front of Bo getting stabbed in the chest.

"this child is under my protection ." With that the valkyries began yo back down an left causing tamsin to fall to the ground. As much as i tried to heal tamsin she wouldn't let me.

"tamsin for fuck sake! Let me heal you!" Tamsin looked at me very seriously

"No I have to die for them to leave you guys alone don't worry I have more cycles." Bo walked over to us with baby Kathy in her arms

"thank you tamsin." Tamsin nodded at Bo who was smiling gratefully for the sacrifice she was making. Tamsin gave baby Kathy a kiss and handed her to her younger sister bryn who had tears in her eyes promising to protect out baby while her big sister was away. Baby Kathy cried all night never sleeping as she felt her first heart break from the person she would love for the rest of her life.


End file.
